That Herbivore, Gone
by SORASOYA
Summary: Flashbacks. Hibari recalls the times spent together with Tsuna. 1827 fluff. Deathfic.


_—Flashback—_

_"Boo! Okaerinasai, Kyōya!" The hyperactive and exuberant Tenth of the Vongola Family had attempted to surprise him. He had just returned from his mission, biting all those who went against him to death._

_"What do you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, showing Tsuna his façade of coldness._

_"Betsuni. Just wanted to give you a surprise!" Tsuna responded, a grin plastered on his face. Hibari looked away._

_"Are you done with your surprise? If you are, go away," He replied, his voice frigid._

_—End Flashback—_

Hibari regretted what he had said to the herbivore. Now, he was gone. He bit on his lower lip, tears threatening to fall from his ash gray eyes.

_—Flashback –_

_"Happy Birthday, Kyōya!~"_

_"What do you want?" Hibari asked, taking an eye off his paperwork to look at the person who had just interrupted him._

_Tsuna pouted. "Hello? Today is your birthday! May 5th! Children's Day!"_

_"I am not a child."_

_"Yeah, whatever," Tsuna smiled. Seeing Tsuna's smile made Hibari feel like doing so but he shook the thought away. "Here you go!"_

_A box weapon and a ring was tossed to him. He looked at the items for a moment before moving his lips. "What level is this ring?"_

_"Level B! And lighten up, please, it's your birthday!" Tsuna replied, sitting on his desk from his previous awkward position of standing in front of him._

_"Thank you," Hibari whispered, the words barely audible. This two words had never existed in his dictionary. He had never said these two words to anyone else except for the herbivore next to him._

_"What did you just say?" Tsuna asked. Apparently, he had heard the soft whisper that escaped from his mouth._

_"Nothing."_

_—End Flashback—_

He took a glance at the ring and the box that was placed on his table. The box weapon that was his favourite was given by none other than Tsuna. The one for his birthday. The ring he never wore in public was shining under the moonlight.

He had never examined the ring carefully. Just then, he noticed two faint yet legible words engraved on the back in Italian.

_'Ti amo.'_

Hibari hit himself mentally. How could he not have seen the words? The words that the brunette hoped he would see and respond to.

_—Flashback—_

_"Kyōya!!"_

_Loud shouts could be hard. But the bangs on the door were even louder. Hibari glanced at the clock next to him. Two in the morning! Who would wake him up in this time of the day? Sighing, he walked to the door and opened it._

_The door creaked open to reveal a crying Tsuna. Hibari looked at him with a tinge of disgust. "What now?"_

_Tsuna looked up at him, tears strolling down his already tear-stained face. Tsuna ignored his question and ran up to him, hugging him._

_"I said, what now?" Hibari repeated, attemping to push away the brunette who was clinging onto him to no avail. Tsuna's grasp on his was just too tight._

_"I… I… h…had…a…nightmare," Tsuna said in between hiccups. Hibari sighed. A herbivore would always be a herbivore. Nevertheless, he led Tsuna to hid bed, allowing him to hug him before they both drifted to sleep peacefully._

_—End Flashback—_

_Hibari really felt like biting himself to death. The memories of Tsuna and himself were playing like a broken video._

_Pain._

_—Flashback—_

_"Kyōya, could you please follow me to the Millefiore base?" Tsuna asked, stepping into his office with a serious look written on his face. The words, 'Millefiore Base' caught Hibari's attention._

_"What for?"_

_"Irie Shōichi. He will be assisting us as a secret spy in the Millefiore Family. As well as a plan to defeat Byakuran – once and for all."_

_"Irie Shōichi?" Hibari lifted an eyebrow._

_"Yes, him."_

_"Why do we need his help? Are you implying we are too weak to defeat the Millefiore Family?" Hibari retorted, displeasure clearly shown in his cold orbs. "Are you questioning my strength?"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_That had not been the shocking news of them all. After a few minutes of goading him, Tsuna had successfully coerced him to follow hime to the Millefiore Melone Base where the plan was discussed together._

_"I will die, Kyōya." Hibari stiffened upon hearing that._

_"Why?" He had questioned. Tsuna explained the purpose of the plan to him. His eyes softened at the explanation but his indifferent look was still on his face._

_—End Flashback—_

Hibari's heart was stabbed guilt. Why had he not stopped Tsuna's decision?

Regret. Sorrow. Remorse.

It was all too late.

_—Flashback—_

_"Kyō… Kyōya… Help… Me… Train…My…Younger…Self," Tsuna said in between gaps. The rest of his Guardisans stood by the bloody scene in front of them._

_Their hearts skipped a beat. Hibari crounched down, the tears that were threatening to fall, fell like a broken string of pearls._

_"Please?" Tsuna pleaded as he coughed out more blood. Hibari nodded, words unwilling to come out of his mouth. Tsuna closed his eyes as his mouth shifted to form a smile. "Ari… Arigatō."_

_Doki, Doki._

_Then, it went dead. The Guardians unconsciously let their tears flow down their faces. Daggers struck Hibari's heart as Tsuna's final words rang in his head. Then, a series of claps sounded._

_"How touching," the voice said sarcastically. Hibari turned to see the murderer, the person who killed Tsuna. Byakuran. Hibari allowed his emotions to take over him, opening his box weapon to fight Byakuran. However, before he could land a blow on him, Yamamoto stopped him._

_"Yamete, Hibari. Killing him would be pointless," Yamamoto reasoned. Hibari dropped his tonfas before falling to the ground._

_—End Flashback—_

The once lively days in the Vongola headquarters were no more. For weeks, no one left their rooms, personally assigned by the Vongola Tenth.

It had been such a huge blow.

Never one he had thought that the herbviore's death could cause such an impact.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Okaerinasai - Welcome home  
Betsuni - Nothing  
Ti amo - I love you  
Arigatō - Thank You  
Yamete - Stop

* * *

Author's Note: My very first one-shot and it's a deathfic. I got the inspiration for the fanfic with the many times of listening to Hitoribocchi no Sadame. Yeah. Please rate and review. Constructive criticism in of course, allowed and wanted.


End file.
